The hobbit, the dwarves and the dragons?
by Rima.sama123
Summary: This is the story of a girl who has to win her life back. But it is never easy, and when you have to face a family who hates you, a dragon who is possessed by evil, a possible lover and his judgmental family, all while dying? It is far from easy. Is it even possible? Even with HIS support?
1. The disaster and the road to safety

**So here is a new story, this time the hobbit! I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit! But I do own my characters, Nowien, Edmund, Jenifer and Jasmine.**

It happened very quickly, no one was prepared for it either.

It was a birthday party for a woman who was well known in the village; she was kind and had a lot of friends. They all came to celebrate her birthday, which meant all families gathered in a field where they put up food and drinks along with games.

The woman's daughter, Nowien, was in charge of three children, a boy named Edmund who was five and her cousin, a five-year-old girl named Jenifer who was a child of the birthday woman's friend and another girl named Jasmine who was six and was the daughter's nephew.

The reason she was in charge of them was because she loved children and did preferred them before the company of adults in the village who were shallow and liars.

The daughter was a kind girl to those she liked but a fierce fighter and strong minded. She was very pretty too, not overly beautiful like the elves but quite the looker for a human. She had ebony black hair in a high ponytail with bangs hanging down the side of her face, clear blue eyes and pale skin. She was not very tall and her body was small but strong.

She was on the side of the field by a carriage and was putting the children up in it for a smaller ride, just for fun. The children couldn't get enough of riding in it with her, so she thought it fine.

That was when the screaming started, she turned around the moment she putting Jennifer in the carriage and saw a pack of orcs and wargs attack. She hurried to put up a wooden plank before the exit of the carriage and picked up her bow and arrows along with her two daggers, then jumped up on the wagon and hurried off with it. The children screaming and crying behind her, the horses letting out whines and huffs.

She tried to save her own brother but saw how his head was cut off while he was looking at her, he was turning around to warn her, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the orcs coming towards him. The other villagers didn't stand a chance and her own mother turned to her and screamed for her to get away with the children, right before she was struck down.

She wished she could help but knew she could only run. So she hurried the horses away towards the east where she knew Rivendell would be, after studying her father's maps during the studies. Since he was the leader of the village did he need to teach the child who would take over the role, it was basic knowledge about how their village worked or about the world outside. Her mother on the other hand taught her rituals or other spiritual things.

She felt the pain in her heart at the thought of her whole family being slaughtered and from the crying behind her from the children. She knew she needed to be strong for now and didn't allow the tears to fall.

She turned a glance back and found the children holding on to boxes inside because of the speed.

"Hold on and don't let go!" Nowien ordered them and they looked up at her wide eyed before nodding and holding on.

When Nowien looked to the side did she see a lone orc on a warg race up towards them and she gripped the rains to the horses with her teeth and placed an arrow in her bow and fired it in the warg's head. Making it fall dead instantly.

As the orc had no way of getting close now did she put away the weapons and gripped the rains again, she looked around and found no more orcs coming after her. She turned her eyes forward and knew she needed only to focus on getting to her goal, with the children safe.

After a few hours of riding did they finally spot Rivendell, she had slowed down the pace of the horses and looked back at the children. They were asleep and you could see the obvious traces of tears on their faces.

Turning her eyes forward again did she lead the horses to a stop at the beginning of the place, she noticed an elf standing there looking at her curiously. He was just as beautiful as she had been told elves would be, brown hair and fair skin, tall and looking kind and graceful.

She stepped down and looked him over, he was doing the same before smiling at her and taking a step forward.

"I saw you coming, not why thought." He explained calmly with a fatherly tone and Nowien wanted to almost cry right there, it was the same tone her father used towards her. "My name is Elrond. How can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"My name is Nowien, and we need somewhere to stay. Orcs killed and destroyed our village." She said and swallowed a sob, but she saw the look in Elrond's face and knew he noticed.

"You say we?" he asked and knew better then to start talking about the raid when it was so fresh in her mind. He would ask her about it when everything had calmed down and she had gotten a chance to collect herself. She looked tense, scared and almost like a hunted animal.

Nowien nodded and walked over to the wagon where she woke the children, then helped them down. Jenifer refused to stand on her own and held on to her, while Jasmine and Edmund hid behind her legs while peeking out to look at the elf. None of the children had seen such a creature before.

"This is my cousin, Edmund, my nephew Jasmine and the child to one of the villagers Jenifer." Nowien introduced the children who held on to her and held on to the one familiar thing that was still around.

Elrond looked surprised at first but then very upset by this, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome to stay here, for as long as you wish." He promised before leading her on, promising the horses would be taken care off along with the wagon.

Nowien and the children was led to a room where they would be staying, Elrond said he would get someone to come with new clothes as well as food. Nowien thanked him and he just smiled and waved it off.

"If you ever need to speak with someone, I will always take time to listen." He promised with a look which she knew exactly what it meant, so she just sighed and nodded before offering a weak smile. He nodded back and walked out to give them some privacy.

She put the children on the bed and looked them over, she smiled to assure them. She was glad to see that they didn't get hurt during the violent ride, maybe one or two bruises but that would heal.

"Now, is anyone hurt?" she asked kindly anyway to at least get them to talk but the children only shook their heads, looking sad and lost and it pained her a lot to see them like this.

When a kind male elf arrived with food did she make them eat some before putting them in new clothes and then put them to bed, she felt the exhaustion herself and laid down with them.

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Making a child smile again

**Here is the second chapter for you. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter!**

For the next days did the children not say anything to anyone other than Nowien, and that was only things like how they were hungry or sleepy. Basic needs. It was rough and Nowien tried many things to get them to talk, even some elves tried to get them involved in games but the children would cry and run off to Nowien who would hug them until they stopped crying. She wanted them back to the happy children they used to be, running around like crazy and causing mischief.

It was after a week that Nowien got an idea, she had talked with Elrond about her pain and sadness two nights after arriving and cried almost the whole night but felt much better after. But children were another thing, they needed something else to cheer them up as they couldn't really talk feelings.

So, Nowien looked around and found two male elves that looked identical to each other, twins. They introduced themselves as Elrond's sons and were happy to help her with the children, as they were big pranksters themselves. They assured her they could get out the children of their shells, they told her how children couldn't stay like that forever because they needed to play or they would waste away.

They figured that maybe if Nowien started the game they would join, so she took the children to a garden where they found the male elves that looked at the children curiously. Both awfully fond of children but also how the children looked gloomy and held on to Nowien for dear life.

"Alright, this is Elladan and Elrohir and they want to play with us." She said happily and the two elves nodded excited while the children shook their heads and buried their faces in Nowien's legs. Nowien frowned quickly before smiling again and looked up at the elves. "Well, it looks like it will be only you two and me then." She said with a shrug and they caught on to what she was trying to do.

"That is too bad, isn't it brother?" Elladan said with sadness in his voice.

"It is. We wanted to play so badly." Elrohir said with disappointment.

"No one wants to play with us, do they?" Elladan continued the act.

"No they never do." Elrohir said with a sad shake of the head and both looked sad, and slightly over-dramatic, so Nowien looked down at the children who were looking at them, curiously now.

"Are you sure you don't want to play? The elves will be very sad if you don't." Nowien said and they looked hesitant before Edmund walked forward, and then stopped only a little bit in front of Nowien.

"What do you want to play?" he asked slowly and the two elves grinned happily.

"We wanted to play tag!" Elrohir said excited as they discussed a good game to start with, they didn't want any games that were rough or where someone could get lost as they were still learning how to navigate around Rivendell.

"I want to play tag!" Jasmine said suddenly and walked over to the elves, looking a little excited now. Nowien nodded and walked over as well, they both turned to Nowien and Jenifer. Jenifer gathered the last of her courage before agreeing to playing, and Nowien laughed and said she wanted to play too.

It was decided Nowien was going to start to chase them as it felt safest, so she started chasing after the closest who happened to be Jenifer. The little girl screamed in a mix of delight and fright and hurried away, and soon was the chases in full go.

Nowien caught Edmund, who started chasing the other girls before getting Elladan's leg. Elladan was careful and chased after the children in a slow pace to give them time to get away, and soon was everyone laughing and running.

The laughing caught the attention of the other elves that came to see what it was, and was surprised to see the children laughing and playing with Elrond's twin sons. All of the elves had heard about the poor children and wanted nothing more than to help, but had always been rejected with fright. It was not long before both Elrond himself and his daughter Arwen stood and watched amused, knowing how the twins had a childish way of being.

When Jasmine became 'it' did she grip Elrohir's leg and the elf fell to the ground, and while the elf was on his back on the ground (surprised at being tripped) did Jasmine crawl up to sit down on his stomach and beamed with pride.

"I caught you!" she cried delighted and the elf snapped out of the shocked state and started laughing, his brother joining in and soon were they all laughing. The elf started tickling the girl who cried out in laughs and Elladan caught the other two and started tickling them as well and Nowien laughed along.

It wasn't long before the children and twin elves turned their attention to Nowien, who stopped laughing and hurried to try and get away. Unfortunately, was Elrohir quicker and grabbed her while the children and his brother started tickling her, making her laugh until she cried for mercy.

They soon sat on the ground and the children were out of breath while Nowien mock-glared at the twins for turning on her. But were secretly happy to hear the children laugh again, to just see their smiles.

After that day did it get easier, the children got used to the elves and played with the twins every chance they got. Arwen was curious of the humans and helped teaching Nowien fighting while having their girl talk; they grew close and became the best of friends. The children were curious of the elf lady's braiding and often got some hair treatment as Arwen couldn't say no to their cute looks they gave to make her give in.

But there was one big secret that laid heavy on Nowien's mind, she would often go to the library when she got the time and read books. She needed answers, she only knew a little bit about the heritage but she needed to know more. But no matter how much knowledge the books possessed about many topics was it never the one she sought.

It didn't take long until she asked to speak with Elrond, who agreed.

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. The truth about her

**Here comes one more chapter! Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked while Nowien looked out the window and down on the yard where the children were braiding each other's hair while some elves helped them. Two elves who had taken to watch the children while Nowien was off doing her thing, reading in the library or training with the guard or Arwen. One was a female who had lost a child at a young age and found joy in the children again, the other a lower elf who helped around where she could.

"I need to tell you something, and if you want to send me away after is it alright. As long as you promise to keep the children, they are not like me as far as I can tell and will bring no harm." She began and looked at Elrond seriously and he looked thoughtful before nodding.

"I am sure it will not come to that, but do tell what this is about." He said and studied her as she sat down in front of him, on the other side of his desk.

"My family has always been the leaders of our village, and my family-line is thousands of years old." She began and he looked interested by now but didn't interrupt. "Some in our family is lucky, or unlucky, depending on how you look at it." She smiled bitterly, her thoughts about it had changed during her time with the elves. She used to look at it like a blessing, but the elves would most likely see it as a curse. "When we are born are some blessed with a mark; I would like to show it to you if you wouldn't mind." She said and the lord nodded at her to do just that.

She stood and turned with her back towards him, and pulled away her shirt from her back, showing off the mark of two dragon wings across her back. His eyes widened and he stood, walking over slowly while studying them.

"May I touch them?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the curious wings on her back, and she nodded.

He reached out and felt the black and blue scales, even if there only truly was skin there. He felt the muscles in the base that was connected to her back and it amazed him. It was like there were real dragon wings on her back, but he knew they were only marks or tattoos. It was really skin he was touching, no matter the feeling of scales. It truly was a magical mark.

"I am part dragon." She whispered, "a dragon master, but we prefer dragon friend." She clarified and put on her shirt again before turning, Elrond looked thoughtful and motioned for her to continue while he paced around. "I basically have the power of a dragon and I am by birth bonded with a dragon that is a part of me." She explained and Elrond looked at her, his pacing had stopped. "It is a deep bond that goes beyond love for a lover or even family. It is complicated but that is the best I can explain." She shrugged.

"I understand; do you know the dragon you are bonded to?" Elrond asked seriously, for this was not a matter to take lightly. Most of the dragons that were known were evil, some even servants of Sauron himself. If her dragon was one of them did it not matter how close they were, he was not allowed close to the elves in Rivendell.

"Yes." She said and looked down on her hands. "But I cannot tell you." She said and hung her head more. Knowing the thoughts that must be going around his head, how dragons were evil and killed innocent. How they were greedy and stole and burned down cities for what they wanted.

Elrond saw how this topic was hard to talk about for the girl, but he needed answers.

"I suppose that is why you thought I would like to send you away?" he asked and she nodded, waiting for him to tell her to leave.

"Anyone would send me away for being a freak or declared dangerous." She said and thought back to all the other humans who had done just that, she had only left her village once with her father and after an accident were their wings showed off and people screamed in fear and called them freaks. Her father assured her that wasn't the case, but from then on did she know why they hid away in her village.

Elrond walked over with a gentle look and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up confused. "I will not send you away." He explained firmly but gently. "I have seen how you care for others and anyone dangerous could not have done that." He said and she couldn't believe it.

"Really?" she whispered amazed.

"Yes. You are still welcome to stay with us." He confirmed and sat down in his chair again. "And I do believe Arwen would give me a hard time if I did send you away, dragon or not." He smiled and Nowien laughed at that.

Arwen had become a sister to her, after losing her other sister in the raid was it nice to have a sister again and Arwen was very clear in how she liked Nowien. Nowien had no doubt in her mind Arwen could care less about her being a dragon and if Elrond had decided to send her away would she had thrown a very graceful tantrum and gotten her way in the end.

"I do have to warn you thought." Nowien said seriously, and Elrond looked at her curiously. "I do think Jasmine might have the same mark as I do, it is growing." She said and stood up to look out the window at the children again. She hadn't mentioned about the mark before because she was afraid Jasmine would be send away with her and the poor girl needed a home to grow up in. She couldn't live on the road. "That means a dragon will be born soon, and choose her." She said with a soft smile. Dragons were always born with their humans, in a way. Either in soul or body. "Or if he or she is already born and looking for her."

"What does that mean for middle earth?" Elrond asked and Nowien smiled at him.

"Nothing if we can find the dragon and let him or her meet Jasmine, he or she will have Jasmine as main priority from the moment they meet." Nowien explained and Elrond nodded.

"Very well, for this to happen must I speak with Galadriel. She will help in the search for the dragon." Elrond said and Nowien nodded, she knew all about this elf after Arwen had spoken about her.

"You may ask her, and thank you." Nowien said before walking towards the door.

"Where is your dragon, Nowien?" Elrond asked before she could open the door. He couldn't ignore such a question; it was still very important. If her dragon was evil and in alliance with Sauron could she be used against them thanks to the dragon. He wanted to know for the safety of everyone.

She didn't face him when she spoke her answer, "In Erebor." She said in a low voice that only an elf could pick up. She hurried out before Elrond could answer her.

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. The past and the future

**Here is chapter four, hope you like it.**

 **I don't own anything but my character, Nowien.**

She walked around the corridors and thought of the time she met Smaug the first time, he had been born before her and her soul had rested with him until her body was born. During that time had she taken the form of a warm feeling within his chest and they loved each other deeply, they were two parts of the same after all.

When she finally had been born with her body did Smaug come straight to her to see her, and he adore the little human girl. He stayed with her for a while; he had promised her and everyone around her that he would always protect her. At the time had he meant every word.

But then one day when he was out hunting was he struck by something. He turned dark, and after making sure she was alright did he fly off and never returned. She could hear and feel the darkness taking its claim of him; she knew what it was but couldn't fight it as he was gone.

It took a few years before anyone heard anything about him and when they did were they shocked to hear about him taking Erebor and killing hundreds of dwarves. That was when she grew up and turned in to a teen, to face the feelings of horror that a child could not take.

You see, her people stay a child until a certain push from their dragon makes them in to teens. From teens to young adult is the next step and that is when they find someone to mate with, or a lover at least. After that can they choose to stay as a young adult for the rest of time, always living with their dragon, or grow old over time and in the end die. But as their mates usually are mortal do they choose to age slowly with them, matching their life to theirs so that they can spend every day with them.

The push that was needed could vary, sometimes was it a strong push like the one Nowien was put through. Where something horrible happens and forces you to grow up to face it, or it is a smaller push like the dragon deciding it was time for them to grow up and continue to evolve.

She is still a teen in looks, but she should have turned young adult a couple of years ago. She was stuck until she dared facing her dragon again, and that would not happen for a long time. So for the time being was she an adult woman in a teen body. She wasn't very happy with the arrangement but could live with it, as long as was seen as an adult by the others. She would hate for them to forget how mature she really was by only seen a teenage face.

She came out to where the children were now playing with the elves that probably had more important things to do but couldn't say no to their cute looks. Nowien hoped they wouldn't mind watching Jenifer and Edmund some more, she really needed to talk to Jasmine.

"Jasmine?" Nowien asked and the girl looked up along with the others. "Can you come with me for a second?" she asked and Jasmine nodded and rushed over, her normal happy self. Nowien send a look to the elves who nodded in understanding, turning the other two children's attention back to the game to let Nowien have some time with Jasmine.

They walked hand in hand to their room where Nowien put her on the bed, then took off the girl's dress to look at her back. She was right. The scales and wings were taking shape, creating beautiful bronze scales.

"Do you know about our bond with dragons?" Nowien asked as she put the dress back on her.

Jasmine nodded with a smile. "Dragons are friends who play with us!" she said and Nowien laughed a little, happy to hear the innocent answer to such a complicated question. Not that she was far off, that was usually how dragons treated the youngest. They would play with them, even the oldest dragon would spare a moment to play or tease a child, much to their delight. That must be what Jasmine remembered of the dragons in their village.

"Yes, and soon will you have your own dragon to play with." Nowien promised and the girl looked at her wide eyed before her eyes started sparkling in delight.

"Really?" she asked and Nowien nodded with a smile.

"I will be your teacher when you two meet, but until then must this be a secret. No one must know, you can only talk to me and Elrond about it." Nowien said seriously and the girl promised, but looked to be far away in her mind. Most likely thinking about all that she would do with her new dragon friend, training was probably the last thing on her mind.

Nowien explained the situation for Arwen who promised she still loved her no matter what and that Smaug's actions was not hers or his, it was the dark forces who used him. Nowien had been relieved by this and explained about Jasmine and Arwen understood, very curious to meet a young dragon and see how they are before darkness poison their minds. All she had ever heard before was how dangerous and ruthless they were, killing and plundering with greed.

Arwen and Nowien continued their training like there hadn't been a huge secret that had been told and it took five years until they found the dragon, this meant that Edmund and Jenifer had grown up to older children while Jasmine was still stuck as a child. This had brought trouble and a lot of fights but they managed to live with it. Jasmine was slightly hurt to still being small while her friends grew up, but Nowien reminded her that she could grow up to a teen before them, which seemed to cheer her up a little.

When they found the dragon, a green and brown little thing, had the news been told to every elf in Rivendell. They didn't want to shock everyone when there would suddenly be a dragon amongst them. It had been found by the lady Galadriel herself, who brought it to them. Nowien had met her before but her beauty always stunned her, it was like you forgot how beautiful she really was when she had gone but was reminded when you saw her again.

The dragon had loved Jasmine right away, and of course was the feelings returned but Jasmine pouted for three days after meeting him for not being red or pink.

This had Nowien sighing while the elves laughed awkwardly; they were all tense at the thought of a dragon living with them. Which was all understandable, even if the small thing that was delivered looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. He was no bigger than a puppy and his teeth were not very sharp yet, and flying was not possible until his wings were bigger. Nowien had examined him right away and declared him healthy, from what little she remembered from her father.

Jasmine named the dragon Grass and Nowien flinched at the name; usually did they get strong names that could make anyone flinch out of fear or respect, a name that would be easy to remember as the stories were told about them and their power. But now was the name weak and made you flinch out of the wrong reason. But there was no re-naming so his name was now Grass, much to Nowien's horror.

They trained under Nowien who showed them all the things the two could do together, and this made her miss her own companion. The bonding exercise where you would read each other's minds, feel each other's feeling or just feel the love and presence of the other. The power of fighting alongside the one person who would know your every move and back you up constantly, always covering your blank spots. She missed having someone there for her at all times, never questioning anything. Always knowing when she needed comfort or to laugh, knowing when she was angry and needed release. But when she got too caught up in these feelings did she shake them off and focused on her nephew and her dragon.

It was quite a few times that Elrond and Arwen caught her staring towards the east with a longing look, only to shake her head and turn back to the task at hand. This had them worried, they knew who her dragon was but no matter how much they wished she could go to him was it dangerous. He was still under the darkness' spell and very likely to kill her.

The dragons and their marks were hidden from everyone outside of the elves, not even Gandalf that would visit once in a while knew. They all knew he would use this and that was not going to happen if Nowien had a say, she knew meddling old men usually got everyone in trouble.

It was many years later when something took a turn; Arwen was off to study under her grandmother as they usually did every other year. So Nowien spend her time with the elven guard, Edmund and Jenifer was by now young adults and had started being troublesome. Jenifer wanted to go out and explore the world while Edmund wanted to go and meet women, but Nowien never allowed them.

The memory of the slaughter of their village was still clear in her mind; she was too scared to let them out of her sight. Scared that is she let them go outside of the safe city of Rivendell would they end up murdered or used by the orcs, anything could happen to them when she wasn't there to protect them! This meant constant arguments between them and in the end did they barely speak to Nowien anymore.

So Nowien spends her time training Jasmine and herself or being with the guard, Jasmine had yet to age to her surprise and worry but figured the girl would age when she felt it was time. She had not been in such a rush to age ever since she found the dragon, all her thoughts went on the dragon.

 **Please leave a review before you leave!**


	5. Hunting and a dinner with dwarves

**Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters: Nowien, Jasmine, Grass, Jenifer and Edmund**

Today was she in her armor on her horse and was riding with Elrond on a patrol, only to get her mind off her stubborn family. She had been doing this for a while now and no one questions why she acted like a guard but they sure got amused by how well she fitted in.

They saw an orc pack and they started taking them out; Nowien still had a burning hatred for the creatures. She will never forgive them for what they did to her village. In her opinion should the foul face be wiped off the face of middle earth, people always hated her own kind for being evil but compared to orcs were dragons a field of roses.

When all the orcs were killed did they gather together, watching over the fields and over the dead bodies of the orcs. All of them wondering the same thing.

"Strange for orcs to come this close to our home." Elrond said in elfish and Nowien nodded while frowning at the creatures.

"Something must have drawn the scum here." Nowien spat and Elrond gave her a sharp look, he was very aware of her hatred for them but she could get too heated up about it and occasionally did her powers act up sending something on fire.

"Calm yourself. We shall see what brought them here. I have a feeling we will meet them back home." He said and started leading his horse away, the others doing the same while Nowien sighed for herself and followed the others.

They rode slowly back, seemingly in no hurry, which made Nowien more irritated. She promised Jasmine to hurry back so they could train on their bonding powers. It was Jasmines favorite type of magic since she was so close to Grass and both would almost purr when they trained the bonding.

Bonding was one of the most important training they could do, a strong bond between human and dragon make them more powerful and united. Nowien knew of all the warriors who had strong bonds with their dragons, when they fought did they always win. Nowien herself always had a strong bond to her dragon, even so powerful they could communicate with emotions through their link. This made them special, for most pairs could they barely speak through their mind links but to exchange emotions was extremely hard!

Nowien smiled at the thought and got a cheeky remark from one of the elves and she immediately started a teasing war between him and a few other elves.

Just because her wards didn't get along very well with the elves didn't mean she didn't either, she got along fine with them and most of them loved to fight or joke around with her. Her wards had long since given up on trying to fit in with the elves and as they grew older did they understand how they were afraid of their kind, making her wards suspicious and not liking the elves very much. They kept mostly to themselves.

Elrond smiled a little behind his helmet at their antics, Nowien needed some cheering up in her life as she always seemed gloomy and had a reason to be so. Her life was far from easy and it didn't look like much could brighten it up for her, she needed these small things to keep her chin up and to help her keep fighting.

They reached Rivendell by sundown, they thundered in on their horses and they were all surprised to find a group of dwarves standing there along with Gandalf.

Elrond got off his horse and greeted them while Nowien gracefully jumped off as well; she never wore a helmet so she was free to look around and move her head more freely. She didn't like cramped spaces. She didn't own the horse and knew she wouldn't be needed to help with them so she walked away while the other elves took care of her horse.

"I promised Jasmine to train with her today, if I hurry will we manage to get a little training done at least." Nowien told Elrond as she glanced to the sky and then the dwarves before walking away. She didn't mind dwarves but they looked less than happy so she wouldn't get in their way and anger them further.

"Make sure she joins us for dinner, she needs it." Elrond muttered to Lindir who had greeted the dwarves and Gandalf, he just nodded and walked off. He hoped everything would be find during dinner, he didn't like dwarves that much and Nowien was getting less and less interested in social gatherings. Why must Lord Elrond punish him in this way?

Nowien hurried to her room where Jasmine sat with her dragon and played quietly and obviously upset, Jennifer sat beside her and tried to cheer her up but stopped quickly when she noticed Nowien at the door. She just glared at her and stood up to leave, not saying a word to her guardian.

Nowien let her go, as she didn't want to start another argument at the moment. She was tired and poor Jasmine had waited long enough for her to return. She just put away her weapons and walked over to the waiting girl.

"Sorry that I am late, I promise we will do some bonding practice right now." Nowien said kindly and Jasmine smiled widely and they started the training. Grass was getting bigger but was still only the size of a small dog, he made a happy sound and jumped up and down in excitement.

It was only an hour later that they were called upon to eat with the guests, Nowien had planned to skip any interaction with them but that obviously was not going to happen. She cursed Elrond in her head but knew he only meant well, which made her unable to stay angry on him.

She took Jasmine's hand and told Grass in dragon tongue to stay, before they walked out and was led to the place where the dinner had started. A beautiful pavilion with two tables, one was filled with dwarves and another was for Elrond, Gandalf, one dwarf and herself. Some of the elves were playing music while the dwarves ate what was served… Well, they complained mostly. Did they not know elves serve the meat at a second course?

Nowien walked over slowly while Jasmine looked at the newcomers curiously; she walked over to the table where Elrond sat.

"I am here, as you requested." She said tiredly and Elrond felt bad for forcing her to come but knew she needed some kind of cheering up, and he knew dwarves could be quite lively and cheery.

"Take a seat you two." He smiled and she sat down beside Gandalf and let Jasmine sit down beside her, the girl had already started bringing food to her mouth. "This is Thorin Oakenshield and his company." Elrond introduced and she turned to the dwarf who was looking at her skeptically.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Nowien and this is Jasmine." She said and bowed her head, the dwarf returning the favor before turning back to the elf.

The topic of swords was up and they started examine some they found, Nowien didn't care much and focused on her food. She felt tired and wanted nothing more than sleep after this, she always felt drained these days and she could only guess why.

Jasmine gently tugged her sleeve, making her look down curiously. She was waved down and she leaned her ear for Jasmine to whisper in to, only slightly amused by the sudden shyness her ward was showing.

"Are they dwarves?" Jasmine asked and Nowien nodded at her. "Do they hate dragons?" she asked and Nowien leaned back as if she had been burned by her words, bringing the attention from the others. They just saw Nowien suddenly sitting up and looking pale, this had everyone wondering what had happened.

Nowien glanced around before nervously swallowing; she nodded slowly as she had told the story of Smaug and Erebor to her wards many times. It was both to explain to them how dragons could get infected by darkness but also to show how the other races were scared of them because stories like these were the only kind about dragons. Where the dragons were the evil. Jasmine knew exactly what Nowien's nod meant and glared with all her little childish might at the dwarves before her.

"Then I hate you! You are dumb!" she shouted before standing up and ran off, Nowien got wide eyed before she stood up quickly.

"I am sorry for this; enjoy the rest of your meal." She hurried to excuse herself as she rushed off the upset child.

Elrond sighed sadly and shook his head, that girl would never get a break from her troubles.

"Quite an … energetic child." Gandalf offered and Elrond nodded.

"That child has brought a lot of awkward situations upon Nowien; poor girl will probably die early if this continues." Elrond said and by now could Thorin not hold his questions any longer.

"What reason does the child have to hate us? I don't suppose you have gone around telling stories." Thorin said and a hiss came behind him from Balin about being rude to their host but everyone else was quiet and watched, even the elves that used to play music had stopped.

"No we have not." Elrond assured and paused to think over what to say next. "The child has a different set of mind, I suppose. She has done and said things that are hard to understand for us, she is a very impulsive girl." Elrond settled for saying and most elves sighed and nodded along, understanding the struggle the lord must have with choosing words.

The dwarves were confused by this but the subject was dropped and soon was the conversation back on track. One of the dwarves decided to put more life back in to the dinner and started singing while standing on the table, and soon was food thrown around. Poor Lindir almost got some mashed potatoes in his face, it landed on a statue instead. He wondered if that was luck or not… He didn't get dirty but he would have to clean it up later.

Nowien found an upset Jasmine hugging Grass, she knew there was nothing she could do so she only said she would go back to speak with Elrond before leaving the girl alone with her dragon. The only kind of comfort that was always welcomed by someone like them.

 **Hope you liked it, please leave a review!**


End file.
